


Remember Us

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake





	

**_GinnyPOV_ **

**_When you look back on times we had_ **

**_I hope you smile_ **

I smiled sadly at the broken school one last time, before joining Draco, Luna, Neville, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Pansy, Blaise and Harry. The general population had forced us into roles they expected filled, and we were done. We will not bow anymore.

**_And know that through the good and through the bad_ **

**_I was on your side when nobody could hold us down_ **

We had fought for the Wizarding world in spite of that. Now, I helped as we turned the world upside down on it’s head, remembering that we had fought through death, torture, and persecution for this freedom. 

**_We claimed the brightest star_ **

**_And we, we came so far_ **

**_And no they won't forget_ **

“Well, time to go.” Harry said finally, as he held out the portkey. We had engraved ourselves in the history of the Wizarding world. No one would forget us, and hopefully they wouldn’t forget the lessons that had been learned through the pain. We had claimed the bright star of hope, and brought it to an achievable place for the world.

**_Whenever you remember times gone by_ **

**_Remember how we held our heads so high_ **

“Remember us,” Harry said quietly. “We stayed strong, after all.” I held my head high as I thought of the brutal war, and how we had stayed proud and strong through it all.

**_When all this world was there for us_ **

**_And we believed that we could touch the sky_ **

Sometimes, we had so much support from everyone, especially the Order, and it had helped, to know someone supported us and had our backs.

**_Whenever you remember, I'll be there_ **

**_Remember how we reached that dream together_ **

**_Whenever you remember_ **

“We had changed the world!” I yelled, finally grabbing the portkey. I hoped it would stick, that what we had fought for would stick around a bit longer than a couple of years. 

**_When you think back on all we've done_ **

**_I hope you're proud_ **

**_When you look back and see how far we've come_ **

I hoped the world could survive without us, because I was not coming back.

**_It was our time to shine_ **

**_And nobody could hold us down_ **

**_They thought they'd see us fall_ **

**_But we, we stood so tall_ **

**_And no we won't forget_ **

We had been torn down, and put on pedestals. When they thought we would crumple under the pressure, we proved them wrong.

“We won’t forget. Will you?” Draco whispered.

“I stood tall under Bellatrix Lestrange. Can you stand tall without us?” Hermione added.

“I won’t forget what you did to me.” Harry screamed. “You made a savior out of a child, and none of us will forget that. You’re on your own.”

“I defied my father and refused the mark, leading me to my disownment!” Pansy screamed.

“You never let me be anything other than a womanizer... It was your expectation because of my mother, whom I never liked. You forced me to be whom I wasn’t.” Blaise was angrily crying to the world.

“You made me out to be crazy because you couldn’t be bothered by a little girl who saw things.” Luna said loudly.

“You forced me to be the beauty queen of the school, because I seemed shallow and pretty.” Lavender cried out. 

“You made me something I wasn’t! You put me under everyone else. Why didn’t you let me shine?!?” Ron added, anguished.

“Goodbye, good riddance.” Neville added as our portkey left.

**_Yeah, Oh_ **

**_We claimed the brightest star_ **

**_And we, we came so far_ **

**_You know that we, we showed them all_ **

**_And no they won't forget_ **

Arriving in Harry’s new house, well, mansion, we smiled.

“They won’t ever forget us.” Harry said firmly. “We showed them where to shove their expectations.”

**_Oh, whenever you remember_ **

_Whenever you remember us, remember you were responsible for us leaving, Remember you were responsible for allowing Voldemort power. Remember how you sacrificed lives for your cause, and used us as tools. Remember that we are not at fault for your mistakes. Remember us._ I thought vindictively, as I grabbed Draco and found our room. We were getting married in a month, breaking forever the feud between our families.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**HermionePOV**

When I got up this morning, I smiled, ready to face it. I had an interview with Philip Coulson about an internship for an intelligence agency. I hadn’t wanted to agree, but Harry was interviewing with me, and  Coulson had been so persistent, despite only knowing my alias. I woke Harry from the room next to mine, and we had a leisurely walk to our meeting. It would take place in a small cafe, where Coulson had recommended coming hungry.

It seemed Coulson had already arrived, for when we reached the cafe, we were seated with a man in his mid-forties. “Hello, I’m Agent Coulson.” He said, offering his hand to us. We both shook it, and I allowed Harry to take the lead. 

“I’m Hadrian Evans, and my fiance, Hermione Grey. Let’s get to business, shall we? I know you don’t work for the C.I.A. or the F.B.I. Your name is Agent Phillip Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. or Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” I looked at Harry in surprise. He plunged ahead. “You only know that our files are so tight you can’t get information about us from the British government. You are frustrated because you keep track of every rich person in your country, and a large group of billionaires and trillionaires moving to the states and applying for citizenship confuses you.”

“You’re right.” Agent Coulson said in surprise. “But how did you know?”

“It was simple.” Harry got into his lecturing mode, something that made me want to jump him. It took all my power to keep in my seat. “The system around our files is extensive. Anyone who tries to hack them is hacked in return. The owner of that file is alerted, and told who tried to hack it, as well as exactly what the hacker had tried to search.” 

He turned even more serious, and I squirmed in my seat. All I wanted to do was snog him until he couldn’t breathe. “Let me tell you now, Agent Coulson. If you do anything to endanger the citizenship of myself and my family, I will use all my power to destroy you, and my power is considerable. No one, not even the president, will so much as blink an eye if I do.” He flipped a card at Coulson and helped me from my seat. “However, if you truly want to know our reasons, call this number. If S.H.I.E.L.D. is cleared, we will be glad to assist you.”

He led me out of the cafe and into the alley next to it, where we apperated home.


End file.
